Captain Space Cadet
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Klaine First Meeting AU- The day two soul mates meet, it's a day of swirling chaos. A whirlwind of craze, exhaustion, caffeine and pent up stress that just so happened to bring two entities together, a bond so unbreakable that it's a touch ridiculous.


**AN: This was prompted on my tumblr by my friend, tobeleftoutinthedark**

**You can read my other drabbles/stories on my tumblr, .com**

* * *

The day two soul mates meet, it's a day of swirling chaos. A whirlwind of craze, exhaustion, caffeine and pent up stress that just so happened to bring two entities together, a bond so unbreakable that it's a touch ridiculous.

Blaine, fresh off of a long, rigorous dance class with one Ms. Cassy July, is taking a break to stroll down Fifth Avenue. So what if he spoils himself a little, he deserves it.

This time last week, he was stuck back in Westerville, Ohio with his highly conservative family. Lectures about Blaine's supposed wrecked future of being a Broadway star were on a constant loop. Frequently, aunts and uncles would pull him aside to introduce him to 'this nice young lady', or 'that lovely little miss'. Blaine would grin through it, ever the gentlemen he is, occasionally engage in conversation because despite the fact he was gay, it's not like he didn't enjoy speaking to women.

Sure, Blaine had been single for quite a while. Actually, he only has had one serious boyfriend. Sadly, that didn't last long. In a town like Westerville, he should have expected to be brutally beaten. He was silly, bringing a boy to a school dance. There isn't a single say that Blaine didn't feel awful about it.

Though, Blaine has high hopes that one day he will meet a boy that may help him assuage his guilt. After all, he does live in New York now, and they're a bit more liberal here.

But what Blaine doesn't expect is it to happen so soon. Especially on a day where he has just lost his job at Between the Sheets, a dainty little music shop a few blocks from his shoebox apartment. It's an absolutely shitty day, his dance instructor had yelled at him for the entire session about his awful arabesques and his doe-eyed, cocky persona. Blaine's still diffusing his anger from his trip back home, and it just added to the stress.

So while pondering different ways to brighten his day, all his hopes and dreams slam him in the face. Literally.

Blaine's stunned for a minute, blinking his ridiculously sparkly eyes as he stares dumbly down at the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

"_Ow. _Fuck. D'ya mind helping me here, Captain Space Cadet?" The man speaks, voice angry but so, so gorgeous.

Blaine immediately springs into action, leaning down to wrap his arms around the man's waist. And _oh, _the man looks up and amber eyes lock with ridiculously ocean, blue eyes and Blaine's breath catches in his throat. "I uh- I am so, so sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going but I just got back from dance class and my teacher was so rude and-"

"Shh.." The gorgeous man says, placing a finger to Blaine's lips. Blaine forgets how to breathe, dizzy with affection. "It's okay. Really. Even though I think I broke my tailbone and I might be bleeding?" He speaks, his voice laced with amusement. "Also, you spilled my coffee."

"Let me take you out for a new one." Blaine says in a rush, ignoring the screaming in his brain telling him that the man probably thinks he's a creepy asshole.

"Wow, you're so smooth." He teases.

"I'm sorry. I'm-you're just-you're kind of the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and you probably think I'm some freak."

"You aren't so bad yourself, stranger. And I wouldn't say you're a freak. Adorably ridiculous, I think."

"Is that a yes?"

The man just links his arms with Blaine's, guiding them down the sidewalk.

"I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine."

—-

"And it was love at first sight, as cheesy and cliche as that is." Blaine finishes as Elizabeth, their daughter cuddles further between her fathers.

"And it's been love ever since." Kurt sighs dreamily, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek.


End file.
